When Two Worlds Collide
by SisterofSnape
Summary: What happens when Snape and Hermione take Draco and Narcissa into hidding in the Muggle world. Where will this adventure lead..............
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the characters, JKR is the greatest!! HBP spoilers.

**A/N: **This fic is a plot my daughter devised bringing Harry Potter characters into her world,. I wanted to give her a 17th birthday present. To be remembered.

_When Two Worlds Collide_

The clock ticked inaudibly on the mantelpiece, suddenly chiming twelve times. Hermione Granger materialized on the cold stone floor in the great circular office of the headmaster, a look of total shock on her tear stained face. Albus Dumbledore; the wise old wizard, headmaster of her school was dead nothing would change that, but what the young curly harried woman had witnessed did change the circumstances. She took hold of the back of the oversized armchair to steady herself, shaking her head trying to clear the jumble of thoughts speeding thru her confused mind.

The runes inscribed basin sat shimmering silently on the desk. A cloudy silver mist swirled about, after sharing its secret with the young witch. Dumbledore had left memories in the pensive for the purpose of clearing any confusion as to what would transpire. There was no doubt what so ever now, as to Snape's loyalties, it was all there to be discovered after the battle on the Astronomy tower.

Hermione witnessed conversations between the now deceased headmaster and his accused murderer, dark, terrifying Severus Snape, Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, last seen fleeing the school grounds with Draco Malfoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Albus, I can not do it!" Snape growled lowly as he took the tiny piece of wrinkled parchment from the old mans withered hand, after the old man read it aloud. "_Draco Malfoy must unite with Harry Potter to insure a win in the final battle against Lord Voldemort, houses must no longer be divided, and unity must be achieved."_

Dumbledore's normally twinkling, blue eyes held no sparkle but pleaded, as he spoke, "Severus, you must do all you can to protect Draco, even if it means ending my life."

Snape shook his dark head, hair falling in curtains around his face, his black hallow eyes meeting the others, "There has to be another way." He paced the floor searching for an answer not willing to hear what Dumbledore was telling him.

"No! It is the only way, you and I both know it!" exclaimed the old man. "Promise me" he pleaded, smiling, his eyes searching, yet already knowing what he asked would be difficult. "You must remember your vow Severus!"

Slowly, quietly Snape agreed "I will do it, only if no other remedy can be attained." There was no trace of the trademark sneer always on the younger mans face. The reminder of the vow unneeded and most unwelcome, Hermione had borne witness to Snape making the unbreakable vow with the headmaster in the pensive many years before.

"**_GOOD_**!" a calmer, Dumbledore spoke as he reached to touch the other mans shoulder. "I know I am asking much of you."

"You are asking me to give up the only true friendship I have ever felt", whispered Severus, his cold dark eyes looking away.

The two men parted Snape walking briskly away, his black robes billowing behind as he walked. Albus Dumbledore smiled slightly, gently touching his blackened hand with a grimace.

Hermione ran her fingers thru the tangle of bushy, brown hair spilling down her back. Her tears beginning to flow, quickly, silently down her warm cheeks. Her thoughts now

turning to the next memory found in Dumbledore's pensive. The night he had died.

"Severus, I needed to tell you, how much you mean to me." Dumbledore's voice strong yet urgent, "You are the son I never had! And I love you!"

Snape, his back hardened as every muscle in his body tightened; it was not easy to hear these words. His own father, never once in his life had spoken them to him. "Headmaster, are you telling me it is time?" he questioned respectfully.

"Yes it will happen tonight, when Harry and I return from the cave." Stated the older man with a searching look at the other mans face.

Severus spoke in no more than a whisper, "Albus, you are more than a friend, more than a mentor, you are my father not by birth or blood, but by the love of your heart."

Albus reached out to the dark haired man, putting his arm around his shoulder. Reached again and encircled him in an embrace, willing returned by the younger. As they looked at each other Severus felt a tear forming in the cold darkness of his eyes. Yet knowing that tear he would never be permitted to shed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt a new warmth sweep over her as she contemplated what she had just observed. She spoke to the pensive no longer questioning, "Dumbledore knew he was going to die, he had planned it, for the greater good of the order." She shivered slightly at the thought of the two men whom she respected, planning for their cause.

She had not heard the door slide open, silently before she had spoken aloud. A slight shuffling sound startled her She spun around As she looked up facing Minerva McGonnagall and Remus Lupin looking at her questioningly.

"Hermione did you say, Albus knew Severus was going to kill him" Asked Minerva with a tremble in her voice?, taking a hesitant step toward the younger witch.

Hermione eyes darting between the two order members before shouting "**_YES_**! He had planned it." "He was to protect Draco at all cost, even having to take Dumbledore's life."

Remus turned suddenly to Minerva," If this is true we must find Severus and Draco immediately!"

"YES!" shrieked Minerva to a stunned Hermione and Remus. "Where would he have taken the boy?"

Remus paused thinking, "Maybe to Spinners End" after all it was his childhood home, a dark and menacing spider web of Muggle streets, in a deserted mill town.

"That is where we will begin our search", Hermione spoke with an enormous amount of determination.

"What do you mean **_WE_**", said Minerva incredulously?

"**_WE_**, all of us!" snapped Hermione, rising to her full height.

Minerva shook her head, her tight bun bobbing side to side. "You will **_NOT_** be going on this search Miss Granger, it is much too dangerous!"

"I am of age professor; no one including you will keep me from helping!" Hermione barked venomously.

"We will need your help Hermione," Remus whispered looking Minerva in the eye.

"When we find them, they will need to go into hiding in a secure place, far away. You are Muggle born, knowing that world, your help will be invaluable!"

"Minerva you will need to prepare documents, new identities for those who shall disappear." Remus continued. "The ministry will be of no help, as they believe Severus a murderer." "Prepare documents for four people, Severus, Draco, Narcissa and Hermione." "When we are ready I will contact you and the plan will be set in motion."

Remus grasped Hermione's hand "I am exceedingly grateful to have the help of the brightest witch of your age with this almost impossible task."

Hermione looked at Remus, smiled brightly at him and said, "Thank You."

"Time to be on our way then", as Remus and Hermione turned exiting Dumbledore's office, sprinting down the spiral stairs, towards the front doors. Running swiftly towards the front gates, a stitch catching in Remus' side, Hermione raised her wand " Alohamora". The gates opened and the two figures silently slid outside, disappearating away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, JKR is the greatest!!

Spinners End was quiet, a hazy mist settled over the house. Severus spun, drawing his wand from inside his sleeve as he heard the intruder charm sound. Narcissa gasped turning even paler than her normal ghostly appearance.. Draco crouched lower, curling into a tight ball on the threadbare sofa, wondering and frightened that Lord Voldemort had already found them.

Peter Petigrew disappeared from the house simultaneously as they arrived, had he informed Lord Voldemort of their whereabouts, or could it be that someone from the order figured to check here. It did not matter now; both groups would assuredly destroy Draco and himself now that Albus was dead. Severus slipped to a corner of the darkened room, inched his way along the wall to the window and peered out. He was unable to see anyone except a lone small figure, shuddering slightly as it approached the front path.

Severus raised his ebony wand and without speaking cast a "_Stupify" _spell. The figure became immobile and crumpled to the ground. He quickly opened the door and reached out far enough to drag the limp being into the house.

Narcissa and Draco shook with fear as Severus removed the hood from the cloaked figure with a jerk of his long fingers. A gasp escaped from Draco when Hermione Grangers kind face revealed itself under the hood.

"What is she doing here?" Narcissa squeaked taking a menacing step forward, ready to strike out at the girl.

"**_NO_**!" Ordered Severus harshly, his black eyes flashing a warning "Do not touch her; we may be able to obtain valuable information from _Little-Miss-Know-It-All._" Raising his wand again he lifted the spell. Hermione stirred, looking around at her three captures.

"**_Professor_**, please listen" pleaded Hermione as she regained her feet. "I know the truth about the headmaster's death, and the prophecy concerning Draco, that he must unite with Harry in the final battle."

Severus Snape paced around the room, never removing his eyes from hers, piercing her inner being... "Miss Granger, how do you supposedly know these things?" Yet already keenly aware she had discovered the deep dark secret he thought only he held within.

"Sir, Professor Dumbledore's pensive held several memories from his last meetings with you." She almost whispered, feeling she had invaded a very private place, however needing him to understand why she was here. "Remus Lupin is just outside your intruder barriers, he and Professor McGonnagall are preparing to send the three of you into hiding. I will be accompanying you as well, until the time comes to return for battle."

Narcissa and Draco looked at Severus cynically, "Why would we want you with us Mudblood?" Spat Draco, clenching his fist as he tried to stand.

Hermione glared at Draco, hurt in her brown eyes, "Because you are going to live in the Muggle world, remember where I came from? There are some things only a Muggle born can teach you." She continued on even though pain filled her voice, "You must be kept safe; to eventually join with Harry to defeat Voldemort, or our world will be destroyed." Still she pressed on "You are no longer safe here, Voldemort will kill you and your mother for failing to finish the task you was assigned. There is no other way until the time is right."

Severus raised his right hand to his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully, as an eyebrow raised. "Miss Granger, how many others know of this plan? You've mentioned Lupin and Minerva, anyone else?"

Hermione regained her composure after Draco scathing remarks, looked once again into Severus Snape's black tunnel eyes, "The only other person is Tonks. She is helping Professor McGonagall, prepare new identities for us."

"I suppose we had better allow Lupin to enter this discussion" sneared Severus with a velvety texture in his voice. "I'm sure his reasons for keeping some of us safe are personal, after all his favorite potion is hard to come by, isn't it Miss Granger?" With that he lowered the wards and bade Lupin to approach.

Remus Lupin stood face to face with Severus Snape, appearing a bit apprehensive, "Severus, we only wish to help.", Explained the shorter scarred man. "I owe you much, not only for the potions you provide me with, but also for my indifference when we were young. There can be no acceptable excuse for me to stand by and allow James and Sirius to bully and abuse you the way they did."; "Please allow this help to be a beginning of repayment for my inaction."

Severus scathingly, sneered at Lupin,. "You think this help could possibly begin to make up for past misdeeds, do you?"; "We will accept your help on behalf of the boy and his family, but you and I still have much to settle."

Remus nodded his head already aware he and Severus would never be close friends, but still trying to come to terms within himself. "We need to allow Minerva and Tonks to enter, as they posses the documents needed for your new identities."

Severus muttered silently the incantation to lower the wards once again. Instantly Minerva and Tonks appeared spinning in the stone fireplace. Once they stepped out, Severus flicked his wand replacing the wards.

Minerva gracefully approached Severus placing a hand on his right arm, "Please forgive me for doubting your loyalty for even a second Severus." Her head bowed slightly with shame.

Severus gently placed his hand on hers "Things are not always as they seem Minerva,", turning to face Tonks.

Her bubblegum pink hair catching his attention before her voice sounded. "Severus I'm sorry as well."

The tall dark man nodded, "As I said things are not always as they seem."

Hermione looked back and forth between the order members "Have you all the documents ready?"

Minerva handed Hermione a stack of papers, passports, identification, work references and school records. "Where are we going professor, out of the country would be my guess?"

"Very perceptive of you Miss Granger, we made arrangements for you to be hidden far away; you will find among the documents an address the Fidalis charm already in place".

Severus lowered the wards once more enabling the group to disapperate. A new beginning away from all they had known..

Minerva and Tonks stood silently as Remus raised his wand "Obliviate", the secret keeper now holding the knowledge of the groups whereabouts deep inside, not to speak of it again…………until it was time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, JKR is the greatest!!

This unlikely group posing as a family, as their new identities reveled, Steven a slightly graying middle aged teacher, Cissy a tall blond beautiful woman never having done common household tasks, Drake her son handsome yet snobbish, and Heather a bright girl, brown curls cascading past her shoulders, settled in the small tan house on the circular street.. They looked at each other in silence, yet questioning how this ruse would work. None of them terribly fond of the others, except mother and son, Steven had been in fact their teacher before the war.

Cissy a steely coldness in her pale eyes glared at Heather, the first to speak. "You better do nothing to endanger my son!"

Taking a determined step toward Cissy, Heather glared a strong dislike for the woman evident as she spoke. "I will do everything in my power to see that Drake remains safe, our world depends on him, as we are all aware!"

Cissy nodded accepting Heathers reply. Turning to Steven she raised her right hand and gently touched his cheek. "You have always been a kind friend", not speaking of the unbreakable vow he had taken with her. That would remain their secret.

Drake gave his mother an accusatory look, "What would Father think of you caressing a half-blood?" "You shame his memory by this pretense of family with a mud-blood and _Him_!"

Cissy looked at her son incredulously, "Your father's politics are what we are having to attempt to overcome." "If he survives Azkaban, and the dementors, he may change his views, but I seriously doubt I can ever forgive the danger he brought to you!"

Drake stalked off to the first bedroom on the right. He glanced around trying to find anything to make himself feel at home. There were two twin size beds, a dresser, and desk in the room. It was nothing like his room at home, none of his possessions except his wand. The closet was filled with Muggle attire, jeans, tee-shirts, casual type clothing. There were no robes, just a few jackets with names like _Wildcats, Chiefs, and Jayhawks. "_What are these things?" he wondered aloud.

On the desk sat a machine, it consisted of a screen, a board with letters and numbers not even in the proper order, and a strange device with a couple of buttons and a wheel.

There was a knock at the door, Heather appeared to ask permission to enter the room, Drake shrugged his shoulders, and motioned for her to enter, still trying to look as if angry, but also very confused.

Heather walked to the machine, picked up the device and clicked one of the buttons. Even though electrical devices seldom worked around magic, a charm had been placed to allow it to work. "This is a computer, it is as close to magic as the Muggle world has to offer." she almost smiled. "The internet is a place where information can be obtained as well as people are able to communicate. It's a lot cleaner than the Floo Network."

Drake looked on incredulously as Heather explained how to operate the machine. "We need to be able to use these while we pose as students at the Muggle High School.";" It really is easy and kind of fun once you get the hang of it." She now smiled almost wickedly, as she already knew how to operate her parents' computer at their house. If you want to find out about a certain subject, type the words in this search engine here," pointing to a box on the screen "and it will display a list of relevant items for you to choose from."

Drake typed _Wildcats, Chiefs, and Jayhawks_ into the box. Nothing happened, as he looked at the screen then at Heather. "I thought you said all I had to do was type the words" he growled.

Heather let out a low giggle "Woops! I forgot to tell you to push the enter button" as she reached over his hand and clicked the button. A list of Kansas teams blinked on the screen almost instantly.

"Kansas! Where on earth are we?" demanded Drake almost seething.

"My guess is in The United States, center of the country, a small town.", Again giggling. "Professor McGonagall has a wicked sense of humor" she sighed. "I'll leave you to practice a little more on your own; just don't tell anyone who you really are, we don't want to be found out by accident."

Drake shrugged his shoulders as he typed more words in the box. "I am getting hungry, is there anything to eat?"

Heather looked at Drake wondering how this boy was to help save their world, "I'll go check." slipping quietly from the room. she turned walking down the hallway.

The kitchen was comfortable, not too large but not too small, white walls glistened around the dark cabinets. She grabbed hold of the handle of the refrigerator, opening it wide, nothing……….she walked to the cabinets, nothing there either. I guess we will have to go shopping she thought. Tomorrow, but tonight hummm…. Pizza delivery would have to do. Heather looked at Steven and Cissy wondering hesitantly if they would even eat such a thing. "Have either of you ever eaten pizza?" she spoke aloud.

"Pizza, em yes", snarked Steven with a raised eyebrow, "It is tolerable at a time like this, "Cissy have you ever delighted your taste buds with warm melting cheese, rich tomato sauce, and other various offerings on a crispy crust?"

Cissy, eyes blazing between Steven and Heather scathingly retorted "I do not consume Muggle foods!"

Steven gently touched her hand, "You better learn quickly to partake or you will starve to death. We have no house elves here, so until someone learns to shop and cook we haven't much choice."

Heather stepped past Cissy and picked up the telephone book, Piazza Delivery 555-3963. The phone sat on the end table, just out of her reach. "Could you please hand me the phone Cissy?"

"What is a phone, and why would I touch it?" questioned the tall blond.

"Cissy, we told you if you don't wish to starve, we have to procure food, the phone is on the table", Steven explained pointing a long finger at the silver object.

"How do you know so much of this world?" Cissy asked, even though she knew his father to be a Muggle.

Steven raised an eyebrow not bothering to answer the question, lifted the phone and handed it to Heather.

Heather dialed the number she retrieved from the phone book, shaking her head while wondering to herself how she would survive this challenge.

"Pizza delivery, Annie speaking, may I take your order?" A soft gentle voice answered.

"Yes please I would like to place an order, one large hand tossed super supreme, and family size cheese bread sticks with extra sauce. The name is Steven Panes and the address is 245 Victory Circle."

"OK I have one large hand tossed super supreme and family size cheese bread sticks with extra sauce. Will there be anything else?" The soft voice inquired.

"No thanks that will be all." answered Heather.

"Your total is $24.95 it will be about twenty minutes until we deliver. Thank You for your order."

While they waited for their pizza to be delivered, the older two of the group decided to check out the new living arrangements. Steven took Cissy by the hand and led her into the master bedroom. "I know you are frightened by all these new concepts, but you will adjust."

Cissy gazed around the room, one large bed, two dressers, two chairs arranged neatly by the window. Walking stealthily through a connecting door she discovered a bathroom.

They exited the master room and walked down the hall, another bedroom on the left, Heather had found a few of her Muggle possessions in the room. The house contained a living room, dining room and kitchen plus another bathroom. This wasn't right they needed another bedroom. Before either could speak the doorbell rang.

Steven stalked to the door and peered out the small window, there stood a red-haired girl juggling pizza boxes in her outstretched arms." Just what I need another red-head" he whispered as he opened the door.

Annie Gordon looked up at the dark man and said "Hi, you must be new here; I've lived around here all my life and know everyone, oh your pizza sir," handing him the boxes.

Steven turned to Heather handing off the boxes, reached into his wallet and took out two bills giving them to the girl on the front step." Yes young lady we are new here, I will be teaching at the high school, Senior English."

"Hey that's great!" Annie replied. "My name is Annie Gordon I am a senior this year, so I expect I will be in your class.", thinking to herself an English teacher with a beautiful British accent…this will be an AMAZING year!

Steven a slight upturn at the corner of his lip, dark eyes searched Annie's hazel ones, "Thank You Miss Gordon I'm hoping for an AMAZING year!"

Annie's cheeks blushed rapidly "You're Welcome,' she almost stuttered, wondering how he did that. As she turned to leave glancing back she thought she caught a smirk on the new teachers face.

Heather shook her head and rolled her eyes at the dark eyed man. "You are really evil" she muttered as she passed on her way to the kitchen.

Steven spoke silkily, a hint of humor in his voice "You have to keep red-heads on their toes, look at that Weasley brood," Following her to the kitchen, he leaned against the counter, stretching a long arm toward the pizza box.

Heather opened the cabinet and took out plates, turning she handed them to Cissy, who had followed as well. "If you will take these to the dining room and set the table, I will make tea, silverware is in the top drawer" pointing a finger in the direction of a row of drawers.

Cissy's eyes narrowed, frowning she took the plates. "Do I look like a house elf?" She questioned as she stormed into the dining room.

Steven followed her, "We all have to make sacrifices woman." He frowned, shaking his head to himself thinking it would be a very long time before they could return home, and would he survive without hexing her.

The kettle boiled on the stove, while Heather found cups for the tea. She called into the other room "Someone had better get Drake so we can eat."

The four sat at the round wood table, and enjoyed their dinner. When they finished Heather asked Drake to help clear away the remains. He reached in his pocket for his wand, as Stevens hand blocked his progress. "**_NO_** Drake we have to live like Muggles, no wands, only in emergencies."

"You don't call this an emergency?" squawked the blond boy, as he pushed away the man large hand.

Cissy rose with anger, "You expect us to survive these awful conditions?" as tears began streaming down her pale face.

"You'd not survive a much worse fate from the Dark Lord, if we were not here.", "Take the damn dishes boy!" demanded Steven.

Drake stacked the plates, silverware, and cups and carried them to the kitchen, sulking he deposited them in the sink that Heather filled with hot sudsy water. He turned with a jerk, eyes blazing snarled "Don't expect me to wash those; I have other things to do!"

Steven sneered as he picked up a sponge and began washing the contents of the sink. Beside him Heather rinsed them and stacked them in the dish drainer. "Don't expect me to do this often; I've washed enough cauldrons in my life." Heather smiled as she looked at him in amazement. What other surprises did this man hold?


End file.
